plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrotillery (PvZH)
:For the version in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Carrot Missile Truck. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, see Carrot Missile Truck (PvZ: JttW). 225px |strength = 5 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |flavor text = His artillery is a rich source of vitamin A and beta-carotene - a fact the Zombies do not seem to appreciate.|box title = Carrotillery}} Carrotillery is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 5 /2 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the Carrot Missile Truck in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] with a similar appearance. Its name is a portmanteau of "carrot", the real-life plant it is based on, and "artillery", referring to its missiles. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description His artillery is a rich source of vitamin A and beta-carotene - a fact the Zombies do not seem to appreciate. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Rare → Basic - Common *Replaced by Winter Squash in the Ally Pack. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Carrotillery is an incredibly powerful plant and packs a powerful punch to the zombies or your opponent. It acts like a Shellery with higher stats, so use it as you would use Shellery. However, its health is still rather low and as such, it is still very vulnerable to many tricks. This flaw can be fixed by playing cards like Grow-Shroom to increase its health or to make use of its Team-Up trait and play Carrotillery behind another plant. Naturally, it is best to use this plant against high health zombies like Smashing Gargantuar, Cat Lady, , Overstuffed Zombie, and Jester. You can also use Brainana to prevent Carrotillery from being easily destroyed from tricks. Against Although it is a very powerful plant, many zombies can destroy it in one attack due to its low health, making it easier to deal with when placed alone. However, its Team-Up trait means that your opponent usually is most likely going to play it behind a tougher plant. Therefore, playing a damaging/destroying trick such as Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Bungee Plumber is a good idea, as they can bypass the plant in front of Carrotillery. You can also play Beam Me Up to easily destroy Carrotillery if it is not protected. Hot Dog Imp is also a cheap and effective choice due to its Strikethrough trait, hitting Carrotillery and destroying it, even if it is behind another plant. However, do remember that Space Cadet and Hot Dog Imp are going to be destroyed unless their health is over 6. Gallery Carrot Missiles.png|Carrotillery's statistics 2017-05-03-13-46-33-1.jpg|Carrotillery's card CarrotAttack.png|Carrotillery attacking an Imp Commander CutDownToSizeHExample.png|Cut Down to Size being used on Carrotillery Carrotded.png|Carrotillery destroyed ShrunkenCarrotillery.jpg|Carrotillery shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower CarrotilleryCardImage.png|Carrotillery's card image Old Carrotillery_Description.png|Carrotillery's statistics before update 1.2.11 Carrotillery silhouette .jpeg|Carrotillery's silhouette Receiving_Carrotillery.jpeg|The player receiving Carrotillery from a premium pack before update 1.2.11 Rose_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Carrotillery on the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack (note how it has only one missile) Carrotillery_stats.png|Carrotillery's statistics from update 1.2.11 to 1.14.13 Carrotillerycard.png|Carrotillery's card from update 1.2.11 to 1.14.13 Trivia *If one notices carefully, it has only 2 carrot missiles and 2 wheels. Its counterpart, Carrot Missile Truck, has four carrot missiles and four wheels. **However, in Rustbolt's comic strip, it looks exactly like its original counterpart. Its carrot launchers also look like its costume. **This redesign is similar to Cob Cannon's case in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars where one of its redesigns reduced its wheels from 4 wheels to 2. *This is the second carrot-themed plant that is not Chinese-exclusive. The first is Intensive Carrot. *On the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack, it only has 1 carrot missile instead of 2. Category:Team-Up cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants